The present invention relates to a floating plant for liquefying natural gas, which comprises a barge provided with a liquefaction plant, means for receiving natural gas and with means for storing and discharging liquefied natural gas. The liquefaction plant includes a heat exchanger in which heat is removed when liquefying natural gas is transferred to water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple system for transporting water to and from the heat exchanger of the liquefaction plant.
To this end the floating plant for liquefying natural gas according to the present invention comprises a barge provided with a liquefaction plant, means for receiving natural gas and with means for storing and discharging liquefied natural gas, which liquefaction plant includes a heat exchanger in which heat removed when liquefying natural gas is transferred to water, which barge is further provided with a receptacle arranged in the barge, an open-ended water intake conduit suspended from the barge having an inlet that is arranged below the receptacle, a connecting conduit extending from the outlet of the water intake conduit to the inlet of the receptacle, a pump for transporting water from the receptacle via a supply conduit to the heat exchanger and a water discharge system for discharging water from the heat exchanger, wherein the connecting conduit has the shape of an inverted xe2x80x98Uxe2x80x99 of which the top is located above the receptacle.